bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja Bleach Wiki:Galerie
Zmiana obrazków profilowych W tej sekcji odbywają się głosowania dotyczące zmian zdjęć profilowych postaci. Jeśli uważasz, że masz lepsze zdjęcie niż aktualnie znajduje się w profilu, stwórz nową sekcję. Jak głosować |} * Jeśli jesteś przeciwny, wpisz - Komentarz ~~~~ * Jeśli jesteś za, wpisz - Komentarz ~~~~ Ikkaku Madarame Ikkaku237.jpg|Aktualne Odc330 Ikkaku.png|Propozycja - dziwna mina, przygarbiony... i te drzwi za głową nie ładnie wyglądają. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 17:07, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) - Zmiana niepotrzebna. ~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:Yhwach|<'Talk'>]]'' 19:21, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) - Jak zauważyli poprzednicy, zmiana jest zbędna, w dodatku grafika nie wygląda najlepiej. [[User:Sccq98|''' Sccq98']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Sccq98|'ɐɔıןqɐʇ']] 23:57, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Yumichika Ayasegawa Ep_313_Yumichika.jpg|Aktualne Odc330 Yumichika.png|Propozycja - ten cień jest przerażający. A poważniej, obecne jakoś bardziej pasuje mi do Yumichiki. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 17:07, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) - Zmiana niepotrzebna. '~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:Yhwach|<'''Talk>]]'' 19:21, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) - Jak zauważyli poprzednicy, zmiana jest zbędna, w dodatku grafika nie wygląda najlepiej. [[User:Sccq98|''' Sccq98']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Sccq98|'ɐɔıןqɐʇ']] 23:58, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Sōsuke Aizen AizenKarakuraFake.png|Aktualne O279 Aizen.jpg|Propozycja - wypatrzone przez Crashera, znalezione przez Rejwen - wszystko zgodnie z planem, jakby to powiedział pan przedstawiony na grafice powyżej. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 20:05, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - Proporcja głowy do ciała. '~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:Yhwach|<'''Talk>]]'' 20:12, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - lepsze ujęcie, ładniejsze oświetlenie, lepsza jakość, lepiej wykadrowane, widać cudne, rozczochrane włosięta i loczek, i nawet ramionka w paskudnym wdzianku widać. I chmurka! Nie zapominajmy o chmurce! Jestem za. A proporcja jest w porządku, moje wprawne oko grafika to widzi ;) - Twarz Aizena jest tutaj widoczna z bliższej odległości, według mnie lepiej się prezentuje, niż obrazek w propozycji. ~Disgusted - O wiele lepsze. Alzanino, proporcje są dobre, tylko przez to, że Aizen ma jedną sukienkę na drugiej, tworzy się złudzenie optyczne. — [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'Crasher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 20:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - Moim zdaniem aktualne zdjęcie nie jest najlepsze, natomiast proponowany zamiennik jest zdecydowanie lepszy. [[User:Sccq98|''' Sccq98']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Sccq98|'ɐɔıןqɐʇ']] 21:05, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - J.W. --32Polak 07:26, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) - wygląda dziwacznie. [[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O']] 08:20, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) - I dziękować. Aktualne zdjęcie od bidy mogło być, ale Aizen-sama zasługuje na coś lepszego. A poważniej - lepiej skadrowane, lepiej wybarwione, lepiej prezentuje się loczek Sōsuke. Ankelime 08:24, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana obrazków 3. forma Bankai Ichigo Ep365 Ichigo Bankai.png|Aktualne. Od366 Nowy Bankai.png|Propozycja 1. Od366 Bankai w akcji.png|Propozycja 2. Cóż, próbowałem znaleźć jakieś zastępcze zdjęcie Bankai, ale trudno w ostatnim odcinku znaleźć dobre ujęcie, dlatego też zrobiłem te 2. Prawdopodobnie trudno będzie znaleźć lepsze ujęcie, niż aktualne. '~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:The Legend is back|<'''Talk>]]'' 10:14, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) Nie znajdziemy lepszego ujęcia niż aktualne. 13:49, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Ankelime 14:27, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) - tak samo. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 14:45, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) - Jak wyżej. --32Polak 16:57, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) - Wszystkie mi się nie podobają, ale wybiorę najmniej odrzucający mnie - aktualny, czyli bez zmian. — [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'Crasher]] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 21:03, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Niekompletny Fullbring Ichigo Ep352 Niekompletny Fullbring.png|Aktualne Od355 Fullbring Ichigo.png|Propozycja - Lepiej widoczne, nie widać śladów łączenia screenów. ~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:The Legend is back|<'Talk'>]]'' 13:23, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) - o, to jest świetnie. 13:25, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) - Lepiej wygląda niż aktualne. Tragolipus 14:37, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) - Jak wyżej. --32Polak 12:14, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) - Jak najbardziej, mam już dość tego światła, a raczej jego braku w tej ruderze Ginjō. — [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'Crasher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 21:03, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Do skatalogowania Obrazki zamieszczone poniżej trzeba skatalogować, czyli dodać do galerii postaci. Zdjęcie musi być dodane do wszystkich galerii postaci, które znajdują się na zdjęciu. Obrazki z anime Bleach 2pt1.png| Ganju Kicks Ichigo.png| Sode no Shirayuki fights Ichigo.jpg| Sode no Shirayuki Ichigo.jpg| BabyIchigo.jpg| Ichigo and others around fire.jpg| Renji begging Ichigo to save Rukia.jpg| Ichigo in Lamp Society.jpg| Rukia arrives.jpg| Ichigo and Rukia return to Kurosaki Clinic.png| Rukia comments upon the strangeness of her orders.png Eishima-1-.jpg TodoA-1-.jpg Kisaki-1-.jpg SoraInoue.jpg Senbonzakuraa.jpg Gegetsuburi.jpg Hainekoo.jpg Muramasaa.png Nijigasumi.jpg Giralda.jpg Golondina.jpg Friidoiu3.jpg Yamamoto Zanpakuto.jpg Acidvire.jpg Ashisogijizo.jpg Vizard Hollow Masks.jpg Grimmjow Desgarròn.jpg Mashirohollowmask.png HachiHollowMask.png Tesla anime.jpg Yumichika5.jpg Yourichi2.jpg SSMK.png Harribel first meets Apache.png Yachiru19.jpg Rurichiyo Kasumioji.jpg Grande Arrancar.PNG Top arrancar.PNG Amagai Shikai fireball.jpg Amagai shikai flames.jpg E187 - 09.jpeg Goen Ryuga, Homura.jpg Izuru welcomes Amagai.jpg Shusuke; Bankai.jpg Mayuri ressearch.jpg Dragra.png Kensai ep279.png Lanza del Relámpago.jpg GinSwordExtensionEp285.jpg Zanpakutou Vizards.jpg Yammy-vs-Kenpachi.jpg Portalpj.png Bleach - 281 - Large 14.jpg Nnoitra Octava.jpg Vizards preparing for battle.jpg BleachFadetoBlack(Rukia).jpg Drużyna Tōshirō Hitsugaya.jpg Ep361 Gotei 13.png Ep361 Powrót Gotei 13.png Ep361 Przyjaciele.png Ep361 Walka.png Ep362 Decyzja.png Ep362 Gotei 13.png Ep362 Odizolowanie.png Ep362 Po moc.png Ep362 Ratunek.png Ep362 Zaskoczenie.png Ep362 Zmartwychwstanie.png Ep362 Zwycięstwo.png Ep363 Biuro.png Ep363 Senbonzakura.png Ep363 Śmierć.png Ep363 Tsukishima i Byakuya.png Ep363 Walka.png Ep363 Yachiru.png Ep364 Byakuya i Shukuro.png Ep364 ostzre.png Ep364 Rana.png Ep364 Rukia pluszakiem.png Ep364 Strefa.png Ep364 Uwolniona.png Ep364 Zeskok.png Ep363 Liść 2.png Ep364 Przecięty.png DecipheringBeastSwords.png UkitakeByakuya.png|Shinigami podczas rebelii Zanpakutou. Byakuya & Senbonzakura - Escape.png|Byakuya odchodzi wraz z Senbonzakurą i Muramasą. Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya vs. Sode no Shirayuki Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Byakuya Byakuya blocks Kōga's attack..jpg|Byakuya blokuje atak Kōgi. Senbonzakura Helps Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Senobzakura pomaga Byakuyi. Ep2RukiaBookArgument.png|Rukia czyta książkę Ichigo. Ep2OrihimeInjuries.png|Rukia zauważa ślad na nodze Orihime. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia i Orihime witają się w nietypowy sposób. Ep3EnrakuRippedBlood.png|Krew na Mru-Mrusiu. AcidwireWithOrihime.jpg|Orihime rozpoznaje brata. Shrieker Pins Rukia Kuchiki.png|Shrieker trzyma Rukię. Ep6UruruMistake.png|Jinta krzyczy na Ururu, bo ta wydała zły towar. Ep6KonCrowd.png|Kon skacze po budynkach. Kon Tatsuki.png|Kon próbuje pocałować Tatsuki. Ep6IchigoAnger.png|Ichigo zirytowany postępowaniem Soul Society. Kon kicks Hollow.png|Kon kopie Hollowa. Ururu_is_reassured_by_Urahara.png|Urahara mówi, że nic się nie stało. KonIchigoVsMillipede.jpg|Ichigo tnie Hollowa-Stonogę. Kon is given a plushy body.png|Kon w ciele pluszaka. Ep8MasakiWipesIchigo.png|Masaki wyciera twarz Ichigo. Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue discuss Ichigo.png|Tatsuki opowiada Inoue o przeszłości Ichigo. Ep8MasakiDead.png|Martwa Masaki. RenjivsYjford.jpg|Renji kontra Yylfordt Granz. Renji vs Ylford.jpg Aramaki inspects Inoue's uniform.jpg|Aramaki ogląda uniform Orihime. Episode 51, Ikkaku & Iba Confront.jpg|Ikkaku kontra Iba. Ikkaku and Iba fight.jpg|Walka Ikkaku i Iby. Ikkaku & Iba - Rock, Paper, Scissors.jpg|Ikkaku gra z Ibą w kamień-papier-nożyce. HisagiVsYumichika.png|Hisagi kontra Yumichika. HanataroHealingRenji.jpg|Hanatarō leczy Renjiego. Soi Fong vs Yoruichi.jpg|Suì-Fēng kontra Yoruichi. YoruichivsSoifonWin.jpg|Yoruichi zatrzymuje Suì-Fēng. Ep60HitsugayaChasesIzuru.png|Hitsugaya ściga Kirę. TrueAizen.jpg|Prawdziwe oblicze Aizena. Ep60AizenStabsMomo.png|Aizen i ranna Hinamori. Ep60TosenTrapsRenji.png|Kaname teleportuje Renjiego i Rukię. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen bez problemu zatrzymuje atak Komamury. Grand Fisher Arrancar3.jpg|Isshin ratuje Kona przed Grand Fisherem. Hitsugaya vs. Shawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya kontra Shawlong. Sentarou-1-.jpg Kiyone-1-.jpg Kiyone-1-.jpg Rangiku-1-.jpg Takezoe-1-.jpg Rukia-1-.jpg Miyako-1-.jpg Kaien-1-.jpg Hisagi joins.jpg 73520.1.jpg Nanao264.jpg Ichigo vs Hollow Ichigo o Zangetsu.JPG Sentaro.jpg Bleach - 293 - Large Preview 02.jpg Dondochakka.png Oldman ready to fight.jpg Senna appears.jpg RoyalProcession.jpg Senna is kidnapped.jpg Town in the sky.jpg Hyourinmaru.jpg Senna realizes her origin.jpg Kusakaseconddeath.jpg Kamishininoyari.PNG Gin_bankai_black_and_white_preview.png Fake_Ichigo_vs._Grand_Fisher.jpg Bleach_-_280_-_Large_04.jpg Bleach_-_280_-_Large_17.jpg Nnoitra; Pesquisa.jpg Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png Rukia, Senbonzakura & Sode no Shirayuki.jpg Unbenannt3.jpg Hyorinmaru1.jpg Haineko_treats_Narunosuke.png Haineko_protects_Narunosuke.png Haineko_Tries_to_Convince_Matsumoto.png Snapshot20090822190859.jpg AizenGinApproachesKeigoAndTatsuki.png Ginrei_and_yamamoto_prepare_to_seal_away_koga.png Bleach_-_302_-_Large_14.jpg UiT.jpg Ruri'iro Kujaku.JPG Bleach_-_302_-_Large_17.jpg Opferung_des_Linken_Armes_1.jpg Opferung_des_Linken_Armes_2.jpg YumichikaConfrontsZanpakuto.jpg YumichikaIkkakuOnHill.jpg Ep84RitzRukia.png Muramasa Grabs Rukia.png Koga's Illusion Power.png YumichikaDefeatsZanpakuto.jpg Rukia_binds_Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg Kazeshini-Anime.jpg Bleach kon0005-1-.jpg Kon-5-1-.jpg CannonBall.JPG Snapshot20090226151300-1-.jpg IbaKomamuraGrave.png Rangiku grabs Kanonji.jpg Kensei_mrocznie_się_uśmiecha.png KomamuraFightingBarehanded.png TenkenDefeatsKomamura.png Zaraki-Reitsu.jpg Hitsugaya Trains.jpg YumichikaGlowVines.png Mayuri_stopped_from_detonating.jpg InjuredYumichikabountarc.jpg Gin grin eyes.jpg ShibariAnime.jpg Everyone In Capes.jpg Rizer Failed Punch.jpg E317_Nemu_notices_something_wrong.png Nanao_Hell_Butterfly_explodes_E317.png Ep317KenpachiMayuri_Face_off.png Inaba_greets_Izuru_and_Nanao.png Ichigo_and_Rukia_enter_Senkaimon.png Ep310SaskibeWarnsThem.png Ichigo_and_Rukia_run_from_Kototsu.png E317_Mayuri_Kenpachi_Yachiru_Nemu_Dangai.png E318_Kon_bound_by_Inaba.png Nnoitrakenpachi.jpg Strength_Zaraki_Kenpachi.jpg Yammy_punches_Kenpachi.png Shunsui_attacks_Wonderweiss.png Sui-Feng_daje_prezent_Yoruichi.png Sui-Feng_gotowa_na_odciecie_reki.png Ep317UkitakeKyorakuHappy.png Ep321UkitakeMeetsKyoraku.png Ichigo_appears_before_the_two_captains.png Kyoraku_meets_with_Ukitake.png Unohana and Chad.png Ukitake_Confronts_Central_46.png Nemu.jpg Nemu agonia.png Renji protects Uryu.jpg RENJIEXPLODES.jpg Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png Kon about to be eaten.png Kon_eyes_a_pretty_girl.png Kon_gets_hit_in_the_head_with_a_soccerball.png Episode315YachiruButterfly.png E316_Young_Hitsugaya_fighting.png Reigai_Isane_Reveals_Herself.png Komamura_Tries_To_Stop_The_Current.png Reigai_Kyoraku_Attacks_From_The_Shadows.png Yamamoto_Unleashes_His_Flames.png Ichigo_and_the_others_search_for_Nozomi.png Unohana_confronts_Inaba.png Inaba_explains_how_he_created_the_Reigai.png Ichigo and Rukia observe the Kototsu's regeneration.png Hitsugaya_approached_by_Kyoraku_and_Ukitake.png Byakuya_and_the_others_emerge_from_the_Senkaimon.png Ichigo_arrested_by_the_other_Shinigami.png Rangiku_and_Nanao_make_their_way_through_the_Dangai.png Rangiku_finishes_the_cleansing.png The_captains_assemble_before_Yamamoto.png Retsu Danku.png Inaba_realises_Uryu_is_a_Quincy.png Inaba_towers_over_Uryu.png Uryu_compares_Inaba_to_Mayuri.png Kenpachi_Attacked_By_Sui-Feng.png Uryu Chats With Kon.png Onmitskido_Unable_To_Pierce_Kenpachi.png Inaba_greets_his_Reigai_army.png Reigai-Rangiku_opens_the_Senkaimon.png Uryu_proclaims_that_Kon_defiled_the_Quincy_Cross.png Renji_and_Rukia_surround_the_Reigai.png The Green Haired Man.png Yamamoto_Clears_Away_Bushogama.png Ep318YoruichiReigai.png Yoruichi surrounded by Byakuya's Shikai.png Yoruichi_halts_the_Reigai_advance.png Ichigo_Amagai_Final_Clash.png Uryu arrives too late.png Senkaimon Opens.png Yammy_is_bound_by_Renji_Bankai.png Rangiku_and_Nemu_fall_into_the_river.png Inaba_during_Project_Spearhead.png Shuhei_and_Omaeda_come_up_with_a_plan_whilst_fleeing.png Rukia_explains_Project_Spearhead.png Ukitake_pleads_his_case.png Search_for_Nozomi_continues.png Urahara_picks_up_Mod_Soul_data.png Mayuri's Thought Vial.png Yamamoto_remembers_his_fight.png Kenpachi_reminisces_to_Rukongai.png Yachiru comes to Kenpachi's aid.png Kisuke_briefs_the_captains.png Inaba_manipulates_time_around_the_Shinigami.png Unohana nullifies the Reigai's Kido.png Unohana tends to Yamamoto's injuries.png E330_Toy_lion_breaks_apart.png Hitsugaya_runs_across_Seireitei.png Kenpachi_attacks_Onmitsukido.png Kenpachi_knocks_the_Onmitsukido_away.png Ep323KonTiedToTree.png Ep5 Gates of Hell.png Kenpachi_and_Yachiru_walk_through_bamboo_forest.png Amagai i kapitanowie.jpg Ep333RukiaHitsKon.png Ep328InabaDangaiBlocks.png Hisagi_blocks_Hitsugayas_Ice.png Reigai_Komamura_knocks_his_opponents_away.png Yamamoto_Burns_Reigai_Byakuya.png Ep333YamaotoExplosion.png Ep334Watching.png Ep334PillPop.png Urahara Kisuke.JPG Inaba in the Cleaner.png Inaba_prepares_to_fuse_with_Nozomi.png Kon_finds_Nozomis_lion.png E334Ryuujinjakka_vs_Raiku.png Nemu misses Urahara's infiltration.png Ichigo bound to the floor.png Odc.209_Przebity_Kensei.png Shunko Yoruichi.png Ep265SodeProtectsRukia.png Sode_no_Shirayuki_protects_Rukia_from_Toju_pair.png Ep332Explosion.png Ep332IzuruHisagiWatch.png Ep332YumichikaCutDown.png Ep333Fire.png Ep333InabasAttack.png Ep334KonBound.png Momo_Hinamori_arrested.jpg Byakuya_and_Jushiro_(Bleach).jpg Kurosaki_Masaki,_Amagai_arc.png Obrazki z mangi Young-kaien.jpg Santa Teresa- Ressurection(Nnoitora- Módl Się).png Ryujin Jakka.jpg Hyorinmaru.jpg Hōzukimaru.jpg Nejibanaa.jpg Kinshara.jpg Bakudou77.jpg Cala Espada.jpg Egstinguir.jpg Kamshini no yari 14 km.png Katsu.jpg Butou Renjin.png Gin releases Bankai.png GinsBankai.png Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Gin Ichimaru.png Matsumoto finds Gin dying.png UnitedFrontChap388.png Mugetsu.png Hihiou Zabimaru.jpg Kokujou Tengen Myouou.jpg 4 Dywizja insygnia.jpg Onmitsukidou.png Korpus Kidou.png Insygnia 1 Dywizji.jpg C199 cover Grimmjow.png Ichigo_attacks_Tsukichima_Shukuro.png Ichigo_Yukios_fullbring.png Aaroniero_attacks_Shuren.png Chad attacaks Ichigo2.png Kaikyo Kotei.png C268p18 Shirafune.png C267p12-13_Resurrección.png C269p2 Aaroniero dead.png Obrazki z gier Suzunami Zanpakuto.jpg Goteitaishi.jpg GIFy KomamuraShikaivsAizenGif02.gif Orihimejidanbo.gif BawabawaComesOut.gif